The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Ballad
by The Chrono CO
Summary: I found myself wondering while I was playing Wind Waker: What happened to Saria? Did she die? Or did something else happen...
1. The Girl is Here

Hello all! I'm The Chrono CO, and this is my first fanfic! You'd think by my name my first fanfic would be done in Chrono Trigger, Chrono Cross, or Advance Wars, right? It was supposed to be… But I had a change of plans. Enjoy my muses banter!

Magus: I thought I was supposed to be the star of your first fic!

The Chrono CO: I had a cool Zelda idea. I couldn't help myself!

Magus: You always try to start a fic, but never finish…

The Chrono CO: Quiet you!

Lawyers: SUE HIM!

The Chrono CO: Eep! Forgot the disclaimer!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO does not in any way own any part of Nintendo, Zelda, or any other video game characters. He hopes to someday, but currently doesn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO: On with the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Ballad**

**Prologue: The Girl is Here**

Windfall Island. A peaceful village, with little cares or worries. The shops ranging from the practical, such as the out of the way bomb shop, to the ridiculous, like the many roadside stands. A path weaves through the town, and across the island itself. In the middle of the island, a girl, small, oddly dressed with green hair, and bleeding slightly from one arm lay in the path, mumbling to herself. "Link…" she says. "Have…to warn…Link…" She had to get to him. Warn him that the seal had failed, that Ganon had returned. Where was she? In her time as a sage, she had seen all of Hyrule, and this place was not familiar to her. She remembered Ganon using a magic beam on her, and Rauru did something to warp her away, to safety. The last time she had spoken with Link, he mentioned exploring the Lost Woods, to find Navi. She hadn't heard from him for one year after that. "Link…" she said once more, passing out from weakness. On the other side of the island, a boy clothed in green, wielding the Master Sword, and a mirrored shield, jumped from his boat, to stock up for a raid on a certain fortress…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO: This is the Prologue. The chapters will get longer, and I have some great ideas for this fic!

Magus: Just so you know, this is an alternate universe.

The Chrono CO: I think they figured that out. This chapter was only one paragraph or so, but as I write, I improve. So R&R, and remember: suggestions and constructive criticism are GOOD things.


	2. The Girl is Found

The Chrono CO: I'm back with another chapter! A note: Sometimes updates will be fast, other times slow.

Magus: Emphasis on the slow.

Sephiroth: Why am I a muse? You never even got past disc one of FFVII, and I barely talk in Kingdom Hearts.

The Chrono CO: Because you can be. Do the disclaimer.

Sephiroth: (sigh) The Chrono CO wants to own every video game company in the world, but currently he owns nothing. Original characters may appear though.

The Chrono CO: Fic time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Legend of Zelda: Saria's Ballad**

**Chapter One: The Girl is Found**

Link whistled to himself as he walked down the street, thinking about how to rescue Aryll. 'Maybe I kill Ganon, and then free her… No, I'll sneak in, disarm the guards, and rescue her… But if that bird finds me…' he continued to walk, whistle, and think, not noticing the obstacle in his path.

"Wargh!" he yelled out as he tripped over something in the path. As he tripped, the mirror shield slid down onto his head, causing him to cry out again, before he finally hit the ground. "Ow…" he said to himself, spitting the dirt out of his mouth, moving the shield to its proper place, and adjusting his hat. He then heard a soft moan from what he had tripped over. Turning, and expecting to see a dog, or another small animal, he was shocked to see a girl! She wore clothing that looked similar to his own, albeit made for a girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her. She had her eyes closed, he noticed. 'Must have passed out.' He thought, 'But why would she do that here?' There was no danger nearby, and judging by her age, she probably wasn't drunk. He then noticed her bleeding arm. A small cut could do real damage if not treated. He pulled out a bottle, and pulled off the cork. 'Red potion is expensive.' He thought, sniffing it, 'But I have plenty of money, so I can afford it.' He opened her mouth with his hand, and forced her to swallow about half the bottle's contents. He poured the other half on her bleeding arm, wincing slightly at the fizzing sound it made.

She tasted the potion as it trickled down her throat, and stung on her arm. She was awake, but didn't open her eyes yet. She knew she was in an unfamiliar place, and felt uncomfortable on the ground. "Are you awake?" she heard a voice ask. It couldn't be! But that voice… She opened her eyes. "Hi." The boy in green said. "Link?" she whispered, and again succumbed to an unwanted sleep…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO: I think this was much better than my first chapter.

Magus: You mean the prologue? You know you released both of these chapters on the same day.

The Chrono CO: Yeah, but I wrote that chapter last night, and didn't release it until today. R&R!


End file.
